Lonely
by CitliEly
Summary: Jodidamente solo… en realidad nunca lo quiso ¿Cierto? Nunca deseó todo lo que sus labios pronunciaban, lo único que le gustaba era el poder que tenía sobre él, y ahora se encontraba solo, perdido y solo y ¿Por qué? Porque le había otorgado poder a otro: el error había sido propio y tenía que enfrentarse a él completamente solo.


_Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía_

 _TMYLM_

Su voz, su mirada, su piel…

Pensaba que estaba por volverse loco, aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno a su lado; su aroma permanecía en las sábanas infectando sus pensamientos y aferrándose con sus gélidas garras a su corazón.

Ya estaba cansado, las lágrimas no acudían más a su rostro producto de la profunda decepción que sentía: su confianza se había visto traicionada, desgarrada a pedazos, él se había encargado de hacer jirones su corazón, de pisotear el mundo que juntos habían creado. El platinado soltó un suspiro profundo en el que parecía escapársele la vida, despierto esa madrugada sus sentidos se agudizaron, era consciente de cada latido de su dolorido corazón, de cada respiración, incluso del modo en que la sangre corría por sus venas; sabía que no podría volver a dormir, que cualquier clase de intento lo llevaría a solo dar vueltas en la cama.

Su rostro era un desastre: un poema perfecto a los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Ya había pasado tiempo y aún recordaba la fecha, la hora exacta en que todo se fue al demonio, recordaba bien las palabras que el ojiverde había pronunciado, el tono exacto de su voz y su mirada… por Morgana, esa mirada que él había creído tan sincera, tan cálida y que en aquel día le heló por completo. Recordaba también el tacto de sus manos: sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, presionando, asfixiándolo llenos de coraje, de terror, recordaba con sorpresa la falta de miedo, el adormecimiento que había sentido y lo destrozado que había estado después al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había sido capaz de defender su propia vida, su respiración ante él…

No podría volver a dormir, sus tormentas se cerraron, posó su antebrazo sobre sus párpados y volvió a suspirar, una sonrisa triste acudió a su rostro mientras estrujaba las sábanas con su mano libre. Sentía el abandono, sentía la soledad instalándose en su alma, abrazándola y fundiéndose con ella, la sentía pasar a ser parte de él.

Todo lo que había hecho era dejarlo jodidamente solo, tomó de él lo que necesitaba y después lo abandonó por completo, como si fuera un simple objeto: después de obtener lo que quería cuando dejó de serle útil lo abandonó sin importarle que el ojiplata le hubiera dado todo, sin mirar atrás y habiéndolo humillado hasta el punto de agredirlo, al punto de hacerle notar que, cuando se trataba de él, Draco estaba indefenso. El Dragón trataba una y otra vez de demostrarse que no le pertenecía al ojiverde pero cada intento hacia la herida más profunda, en su mente solo vivía la imagen de sí mismo indefenso, pasivo e incluso tranquilo mientras quien decía amarlo cerraba sus manos alrededor de su garganta, solo vivían aquellos ojos cegados por el poder que tenían sobre él.

Poder, sonríe lleno de ironía mientras los recuerdos se agolpan en su cerebro, esa palabra lo define a la perfección: poder, Harry seguía teniendo poder sobre él, un poder que él mismo le había otorgado confiando en lo que veía en su mirada, creyendo que podía bajar la guardia y dejarlo conocer cada secreto, cada miedo, cada parte de sí, sin estar en peligro.

Sabe, muy en lo profundo, que está mejor sin él, que lejos de esas manos está a salvo; claro, también sabe que nada puede ser así de fácil, que por desgracia el amor es ciego y que, aunque ya no crea en sus palabras, aunque ahora dude de todo lo que pasaron juntos no podrá desintoxicarse de él de modo sencillo, sabe que va a seguir esperando que regrese y le devuelva esa fuerza que ahora le falta.

Jodidamente solo, funciona cual autómata haciendo todo por inercia pero su propia respiración le duele, con cada latido se fatiga y siente que no vale la pena continuar abriendo los ojos. Su magia protesta llena de ira haciendo crujir todo en la habitación, se está dejando caer y lo sabe más ese sentimiento de debilidad, de impotencia, no lo abandona. Ha perdido el hambre, incluso las ganas de levantarse en las mañanas.

Jodidamente solo… en realidad nunca lo quiso ¿Cierto? Nunca deseó todo lo que sus labios pronunciaban, lo único que le gustaba era el poder que tenía sobre él, y ahora se encontraba solo, perdido y solo y ¿Por qué? Porque le había otorgado poder a otro: el error había sido propio y tenía que enfrentarse a él completamente solo.

En sus muñecas sentía el peso de las cadenas que lo ataban a ese sentimiento, en su espalda cargando el cansancio de esperar, solo esperar y rogar por poder salir de él.

Recordaba las promesas, la dulzura de las palabras…

De rodillas ante su propia impotencia, sangrante, herido, traicionado de la peor forma; los ojos secos, cansados de llorar, culpándose por esa debilidad.

Suspira, sus pulmones no soportan el aire que llega a ellos y desea avivarlos, lo expulsan más inevitablemente vuelven a llenarse. Se incorpora lentamente esperando no despertar a su compañero; la maldita soledad lo ha llevado a equivocarse de nuevo, está consciente de que no debió buscarlo, que debió tratar de repararse solo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser rescatado de sí mismo, de esa soledad que se había instalado en su alma cuando el pelinegro lo destruyó por completo. Se parece a él: la línea de su mandíbula es casi la misma, sus labios finos y suaves que saben besarlo y hacerle perder el sentido, la piel dorada, el pelo negro y la misma mirada cálida, incluso el tono de su voz es similar y comparten su estúpido sentido del humor aunque también son muy diferentes: su cuerpo es más grande, sus hombros son amplios y fuertes, demasiado musculados por lo que generan más calor. Se ha equivocado al correr hacia él, el hacerle caso a sus sueños que traían de regreso los recuerdos de ese refugio temporal que alguna vez lo hizo feliz fue un error, no podía reemplazar a quien deseaba realmente en esos momentos y sabía que solo estaba con él porque buscaba en su cuerpo lo que el otro le había arrebatado, quizás lo tenía ahora a su lado pero sus latidos, su magia misma seguía rogando por el León de ojos verdes.

Sabía muy bien que no merecía eso, que era patético que sus pensamientos siguieran con quién sólo había sabido pisotearlo, lo sabía y aún así allí estaba deseando alguna señal de él, rogando que regresara y lo abrazara presionando lo con la suficiente fuerza como para unir sus piezas de nuevo. Se odia por ello, por ser débil, por seguirse aferrando a algo que simplemente nunca estuvo allí; se siente encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, su magia furiosa hace temblar Malfoy Manor por completo despertando a su compañero. Casi no hablan, su relación es más física al igual que lo había sido en el pasado pero aún así su compañía lo anestesia a ratos. Buscarlo había sido un error, ahora lo utilizaba del modo en que él había sido utilizado: para reemplazar a quien realmente se desea.

Sus brazos lo rodean, su fuerte agarre encaja pero el Dragón no termina de sentirse bien entre ellos: el aroma que lo rodea es incorrecto, no es el humo y manzanas que le anunciaban su hogar, es un aroma más dulce, chocolate y cera de vela; sabe que es egoísta de su parte, que buscar al León en otros brazos es incluso enfermizo más no puede evitarlo, o tal vez sea que no quiere hacerlo, no sabe cómo salir de ese agujero él solo. No sabe quién es, se ha perdido a sí mismo o al menos eso es lo que siente y se está engañando a sí mismo pues esos brazos jamás podrán ayudarlo, no despejan la soledad que siente por dentro; puede ser dulce, tanto como su aroma, el ojiplata lo sabe pues aún recuerda de su adolescencia la fugaz relación que llevaron, también sabe que no se involucra mucho sentimentalmente, rasgo que comparte con Pansy, y aún así sabe que no está siendo justo con él. Sus propios sentimientos lo encierran, siente su debilidad hacerlo temblar de coraje, de impotencia, se siente decepcionado de su persona por mostrar esa vulnerabilidad.

Jodidamente solo, arrastrando a alguien más a su soledad, dañándolo por ser débil y necesitar rescate de sus propias ideas.

Jodidamente solo y quién el desea no lo quiere, debería meter eso en su cabeza por su propia sanidad, debería aceptar que alejarse había sido la mejor decisión aunque hubiera sido forzado a tomarla por su mejor amiga, vamos que ella si lo ama y por ello lo alejó: para protegerlo. Ella si lo ama, se preocupa y sufre con él, ella sabe lo que es mejor, es él quien no quiere soltarlo, es él quien se aferra haciéndose daño, quien se aferra a tal punto de buscarlo en otros brazos porque cree que lo necesita, porque está tan intoxicado de él que ahora no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.

Está consciente de lo enfermizo que es necesitarlo aún después de todo lo ocurrido aquel día: sus lágrimas son la única prueba que necesita, eso y el deseo estúpido de dejar de respirar que se repite haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza.

Chocolate y cera de vela, el calor de las brasas rodeándolo, suaves labios en su cuello; labios que ahora son más aventureros que cuando los conoció por primera vez a los 14, que han ganado experiencia y saben obtener de él las reacciones que desean, su presencia es avasallante y aún así puede percibir el humo y las manzanas que lo tienen en esa situación, los restos de magia que dejó atrás quien no hizo más que utilizarlo y dejarlo jodidamente solo.


End file.
